This invention relates to a connector for a swing assembly, and particularly to one provided with a bearing for connect a swing arm to permit the swing arm to swing smoothly and with little friction, preventing the components from wear and tear, facilitating assembling and disassembling and reducing the dimensions of the components for convenience of packaging storing and transporting.
Conventional swings are generally constituted of a metal frame made by means of a welding process, and have to be welded together in advance and be transported to a site where it is needed, provided it is impossible to to be assembled with welding process at the site. The frame has lateral rods on an upper side, and the lateral rods have respectively a hang ear in an intermediate portion for hanging a connector with which a swing arm is connected to, and a seat combined with the swing arms.
However, the conventional swings have the following disadvantages in practical use.
1. The components are not replaceable because of welding process, resulting in the whole swing becoming useless, if some components become broken.
2. The large dimensions of the whole swing owing to welding process requires much labor and much time in transporting, resulting in high transporting cost.
3. Rings of the connectors connected with the hang ears cannot permit smooth swinging because of separated point contact, and liable to produce vibration in swinging.
4. Mutual friction caused between the connectors and the hang ears in swinging is large, letting swinging not smooth, so these components are apt to wear quickly, with potential danger in use if they are not checked frequently.
5. Its service life may not long owing to high wear percentage of the components, not meeting the economical principle.